LUMPUH
by Chwyn
Summary: Chap 2 is up! Jeongmal mianhaeyo gak bisa update cepat. A Haehyuk Story
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong, akhirnya bisa publish ff baru lagi. Sebenarnya sudah lama nulisnya, tapi baru sempat publish *curhatan gak penting* pokoknya senang deh, bisa publish lagi \^.^/**

**Happy reading ^^**

**Disclaimer**

**All cast belong to God and themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**Cast**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**And all of Super Junior member**

**Length**

**Two shoot**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Boy x Boy, semi canon. Rated M karena bahasa yang vulgar, no NC. I had warn you, so, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASHING AT PAIRING, PLEASE!**

**Summary**

**'Sial! Aku tidak percaya aku baru saja membayangkan bercinta dengan Eunhyuk sementara dia benar-benar sedang melakukannya bersama orang lain.'**

**LUMPUH**

Dua orang _namja_ tampan terlihat baru saja keluar dari pintu khusus kedatangan yang disediakan untuk penumpang VIP Incheon International Airport dan langsung disambut oleh teriakan histeris beberapa fans yang mengenali mereka. Orang-orang mulai menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang diteriaki. _Namja_ yang lebih tinggi di antara keduanya melambaikan tangan ke arah fansnya, sedangkan_ namja_ yang lebih pendek dan memakai kacamata hitam hanya memberikan senyum singkat. _Namja_ tersebut sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengan para fansnya. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera pulang dan menemui _namjachingu_nya. Dengan dikawal oleh lima _bodyguard_, akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dari serbuan fans yang semakin bertambah.

"Sampa jumpa besok di kantor, Siwon-_ah_."

"_Ne_, Donghae _hyung_."

Kedua _namja_ tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Siwon dan Donghae Super Junior—_boyband_ yang saat ini paling bersinar di Korea. Mereka baru saja pulang dari Taiwan. Siwon dan Donghae memang terlibat syuting drama yang sama di negara tersebut. Oleh karena itu, mereka sering bolak-balik Korea-Taiwan untuk keperluan syuting. Sebenarnya, syuting mereka dijadwalkan masih hingga dua hari ke depan. Tetapi karena syutingnya berjalan lancar tanpa banyak pengulangan adegan mereka bisa kembali lebih cepat.

Siwon dan Donghae masuk ke dalam mobil yang terpisah. Siwon memang tidak tinggal di _dorm_ seperti member Super Junior lainnya. Oleh karena itu, dia masuk ke dalam mobil jemputan yang dikirim dari rumahnya. Sedangkan Donghae dan manajernya masuk ke dalam mobil yang lain. Mobil yang ditumpangi Siwon melaju di depan, diikuti oleh mobil yang ditumpangi Donghae. Sesampainya di pintu gerbang bandara, mobil mereka bergerak terpisah.

Donghae sengaja tidak mengabari Eunhyuk—_namjachingu_nya—karena ingin memberikan kejutan kepadanya. 'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Eunhyuk-_ah_?' Sambil menyeringai, Donghae langsung membayangkan Eunhyuk yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur, tubuh telanjangnya diselimuti selimut sutra yang menutupi hanya sebagian badannya dan memperlihatkan punggung dan pahanya yang putih mulus. Donghae nyaris mengerang kalau tidak diingatnya manajer dan supir yang duduk di kursi depan.

Tetapi tanpa bisa dicegahnya ingatan akan saat-saat yang dihabiskannya bercinta dengan Eunhyuk membanjir keluar. Keringat yang mengaliri tubuh mereka saat mereka berdua saling menindih satu sama lain, deru nafas mereka yang memburu, suara desahan dan erangan Eunhyuk saat menyebut namanya, semuanya terasa begitu nyata. Donghae kembali berjuang keras menahan erangannya, meyakinkan dirinya kalau sebentar lagi Eunhyuk akan berbaring di ranjangnya, telanjang, menunggunya.

Tubuh… Eunhyuk… dua kata yang jelas-jelas menggairahkannya saat disebutkan dalam satu kalimat. Eunhyuk selalu menghidupkan segala fantasi yang pernah dipikirkannya, dan dia ingin memuaskannya; berulang kali, bercinta dengan segala posisi yang memungkinkan dan beberapa yang tampak mustahil.

Kali ini Donghae tidak yakin bisa menahan erangannya, jadi digigitnya lidahnya dengan kuat. Lidahnya terasa bengkak. 'Great. Sekarang aku tidak bisa mencium Eunhyuk,' pikirnya. _Hey_—_kau tidak perlu menciumnya untuk bercinta dengannya_, sahut sebuah suara dalam kepalanya. 'Cukup!' Donghae ingin mencium Eunhyuk. Ingin merasakannya saat ia menggeliat di bawah tubuhnya. Dan Donghae akan mendapatkannya. Hanya itu yang bisa dipirkannya dalam perjalanan pulang yang terasa tiada akhir.

Tak ada yang lebih penting selain merasakan segala kenikmatan yang dijanjikan tubuh Eunhyuk. Tak ada yang lain. Apa Eunhyuk sedang menggeliat panas menantinya? Akankah Eunhyuk menggumamkan namanya? Meminta lebih—

Mendadak ada tangan yang mengguncang bahunya, mengembalikannya ke alam nyata.

"Kenapa berhenti _hyung_?"

"Kita sudah sampai, Dongahe-_ah_. _Gwaenchanayo?_" tanya manajernya.

"_Ne, hyung, gwaenchanayo_," jawab Donghae.

Donghae bergegas turun dari mobil dan mengambil langkah panjang menuju _lift_ yang ada di _basement_ apartemen dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tidak dihiraukannya manajer dan supir yang sedang mengangkat koper-koper dan bermaksud menggunakan _lift_ yang sama untuk membawa mereka ke atas. Donghae langsung saja menekan angka sebelas yang ada di panel dan pintu langsung mengayun tertutup. Manajernya hanya bisa mengumpat tertahan melihat kelakuan Donghae.

Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampan Donghae, bahkan saat keluar dari lift, dia masih memasang senyumnya, bergidik sendiri membayangkan berbagai rencana kotor yang baru saja terlintas di benaknya dan ingin segera dipraktekkannya kepada Eunhyuk. Sedikit permainan kasar pasti akan sangat terasa nikmat mengingat sudah lima hari dia tidak pernah menyentuh Eunhyuk. 'Shit! Kau harus mendapat hukuman Hyukkie karena sudah membuatku sangat bergairah bahkan hanya dengan membayangkanmu saja.'

Sesampainya di depan pintu _dorm_, Donghae segera memasukkan _password_ dan terdengar bunyi klik tanda pintu tersebut tidak lagi terkunci. Dia lebih memilih membuka sendiri pintunya dengan _password_ yang dimilikinya daripada memencet bel dan menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya. 'Sepertinya tidak ada orang,' pikirnya setelah melihat keadaan _dorm_ yang sunyi senyap. Sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi karena tidak bisa langsung bertemu dengan Eunhyuk, dia mengambil _handphone_nya yang terselip di kantong sebelah kanannya dan mulai memencet nomor yang sudah sangat dihapalnya.

Belum selesai memencet nomor telepon Eunhyuk, Donghae sayup-sayup mendengar ada suara yang berasal dari kamar _namjachingu_nya. Dihapusnya nomor yang ada di layar _handphone_nya dan menyelipkannya kembali ke kantong celananya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju kamar Eunhyuk.

"… sempit sekali, Hyukkie…"

'Seperti suara Sungmin _hyung_, tapi apa yang dilakukannya di kamar Eunhyuk?' Donghae kini sudah berdiri tepat di depan kamar Eunhyuk.

"Pelan-pelan, _hyung_, sakit nih…" kali ini suara Eunhyuk yang terdengar.

"Kalau kau bergerak-gerak terus, aku tidak bisa—"

Donghae tidak sanggup lagi mendengar lebih lanjut. Dia sudah tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. 'Beginikah yang kau lakukan saat aku tidak ada di sini, Hyukkie?' Dia langsung membuka pintu tanpa repot-repot menutupnya.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, sepertinya aku akan meminjam celanamu saja. Yang ini sudah terlalu sempit," kata Eunhyuk pasrah setelah tiga kali mencoba memakai celana yang kini teronggok di lantai.

"Ya, sudah. Aku akan mencarikanmu celanaku yang lama, semoga tidak terlalu kebesaran untukmu," kata Sungmin yang ikut membantu Eunhyuk memakai celananya. "Lebih baik kau suruh seseorang untuk membawa semua celana kotormu ke _laundry_."

Eunhyuk menatap tumpukan celana kotornya yang ada di sudut ruangan. Belakangan ini Eunhyuk memang sangat sibuk dengan pertunjukkan musikalnya sehingga lupa membawa pakaian kotornya ke _laundry_. Kalau untuk sekedar latihan sih, dia masih bisa memakai celana training, tetapi untuk pertunjukkan, bisa-bisa dia jadi bahan tertawaan selama berbulan-bulan di media. Diambilnya tumpukan pakaian kotornya dan dimasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastik.

"Kalau begitu aku ke _laundry_ dulu membawa ini, _hyung_," pamitnya kepada Sungmin.

"_Ne_, aku akan ke kamar dan mencarikanmu celana."

Saat ini mereka memang hanya tinggal berdua di _dorm_. Kyuhyun sedang pergi ke _dorm_ DBSK untuk mencoba kaset _game_ yang baru dibelinya bersama Changmin. Ryeowook sedang ke supermarket untuk belanja bahan makanan bersama Yesung yang juga ingin membeli makanan untuk _Ddangko brothers_—kura-kura peliharaannya.

"_Hyung_, apa Kyuhyun sudah pulang?" teriak Eunhyuk dari ruang tamu setelah melihat pintu yang terbuka.

"Belum. Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin dari dalam kamarnya.

'Aish, pakaian ini bau sekali,' Eunhyuk sibuk menutupi hidungnya sambil memegang kantong berisi pakaiannya agak jauh. "Tidak apa-apa _hyung_." Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk bergegas ke _laundry_ dulu sebelum memikirkan masalah pintu yang terbuka.

Donghae masih terus berjalan. Tidak diperdulikannya arah yang dia tuju. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke _dorm_ dan langsung memencet angka satu pada panel _lift_ dan berjalan menjauhi apartemen yang disewakan SM Entertainment sebagai _dorm_ mereka. 'Sial! Aku tidak percaya aku baru saja membayangkan bercinta dengan Eunhyuk sementara dia benar-benar sedang melakukannya bersama orang lain.'

Donghae kini berdiri di pinggir jalan dan sepertinya dia akan menyeberang. Donghae begitu saja melangkahkan kakinya tanpa memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas yang masih berwarna hijau. Dia bahkan tidak menengok ke kanan ataupun kiri dan terus saja berjalan. Tiba-tiba bunyi klakson yang meraung-raung terdengar dari sebelah kirinya. Donghae membalikkan badannya. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah berjarak lima belas sentimeter darinya dan semuanya berubah menjadi hitam.

**LUMPUH**

"_Uljima_, Hyukkie-_ah_. Tenanglah, Donghae sedang ditangani oleh ahlinya," kata Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan Eunhyuk yang sejak mendengar berita kecelakaan Donghae langsung menangis.

Para member Super Junior terlihat berkumpul di depan pintu Unit Gawat Darurat Seoul Hospital. Mereka semua langsung menghentikan semua aktifitas dan membatalkan jadwal mereka hari ini untuk melihat keadaan Donghae. Bahkan Siwon yang baru saja tiba di rumahnya segera pergi lagi setelah mendapat telepon dari Kyuhyun.

"Hae…" Eunhyuk masih setia dengan tangisnya.

"Hyuk-_ah_, jangan menangis lagi. Seharusnya kita mendoakan Donghae sekarang, semoga operasinya berjalan lancer," kata Leeteuk menasehati.

Eunhyuk mencoba menahan air matanya yang sepertinya tidak mau berhenti menangis. Bajunya sudah basah dan lusuh karena dipakainya menyeka air matanya. Dia bahkan masih menggunakan training yang dipakainya tadi ke _laundry_. Satu jam kemudian, pintu UGD terbuka, Eunhyuk langsung menyerbu dokter dengan pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Donghae, dokter?" tanyanya dengan mata yang masih sembab.

"Donghae-_ssi_ sudah melalui masa kritisnya. Kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang rawat, kalian bisa menjenguknya di sana. Tetapi masuknya satu-satu, ya!" jelas dokter Jung panjang lebar.

Tiga orang perawat sedang mendorong tempat tidur yang di atasnya terbaring Donghae dengan perban di kepala dan kaki yang digips. Eunhyuk segera bergabung dengan ketiga perawat tersebut dan ikut mendorong tempat tidur Donghae menuju kamarnya. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Member yang lain mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apa lukanya parah, dok?" tanya Leeteuk yang masih berdiri bersama dokter Jung.

"Kami masih belum tahu pasti karena masih harus dilakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Tadi kami baru memberi pertolongan pertama dengan membersihkan dan menjahit luka-luka Donghae-_ssi _agar darahnya berhenti keluar. Mungkin Donghae-_ssi _akan sadar lebih lama karena banyaknya darah yang keluar. Selain itu, belum ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Tolong kerahkan semua kemampuan Anda, dok, untuk menyembuhkan adik saya."

"Pasti, pasti, Leeteuk-_ssi_."

Setelah itu dokter Jung meninggalkan Leeteuk sendiri. Leeteuk memutuskan untuk menyusul _dongsaengdeul_nya. Dia melihat perdebatan kecil di depan kamar yang ditempati Donghae sesampainya di sana.

"Giliranmu akan segera tiba, Kyuhyun-_ah_," kata Sungmin.

"Tapi mau sampai kapan Eunhyuk _hyung_ di dalam sana, _hyung_. Aku juga mau melihat keadaan Donghae _hyung_," protes Kyuhyun.

"Kita semua juga mau melihat keadaan Donghae Kyu. Tapi kau lihat sendiri kan, Eunhyuk yang paling terpukul melihat keadaan Donghae. Biarkan saja dia di dalam sana lebih lama," kata Siwon mencoba bersikap bijak.

"Tapi bukan Eunhyuk _hyung_ saja yang khawatir. Aku juga—"

"Ada apa ini? Kalian tahu kan, ini di rumah sakit," kata Leeteuk yang langsung menyuruh mereka diam.

"_Hyung_, Eunhyuk _hyung_ sudah di dalam sana dari tadi dan belum keluar-keluar juga. Kita kan, juga ingin melihat keadaan Donghae _hyung_," adu Kyuhyun.

"Siwon benar, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Biarkan saja Eunhyuk menemani Donghae hari ini. Dia pasti akan menolak dan sangat sedih kalau kita menyuruhnya pulang atau keluar. Kau bisa menengok Donghae nanti."

"Tapi _hyung_…" rengek Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sudahlah Kyu."

**LUMPUH**

Sudah dua hari berlalu tetapi Donghae belum juga sadar. Setelah memaksa Eunhyuk untuk istirahat yang keras kepala tetap ingin menemani Donghae sampai dia sadar, member yang lain bersepakat mengatakan bahwa Eunhyuk sangat bau dan sebaiknya pulang untuk mandi, akhirnya Eunhyuk mau juga. Dia bergegas pulang dan mandi dan kembali ke rumah sakit satu setengah jam kemudian. Saat ini semua member sudah bisa menengok Donghae bersama-sama.

Eunhyuk duduk di samping kiri tempat tidur Donghae dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Donghae-_ah_, cepatlah sadar."

Para member lain sudah kembali beraktifitas, kecuali Eunhyuk yang keras kepala mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjaga Donghae sampai sembuh dan tidak ingin meninggalkannya sebentar pun. Sore ini hanya ada Leeteuk, Yesung, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun yang datang menemani Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk merasa Donghae menggerakkan tangannya dan benar saja, sepertinya Donghae sudah dibukanya matanya dan mengamati keadaan sekitarnya.

"Donghae-_ah_? Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

Eunhyuk kini sedang menghapus air matanya dengan baju yang dipakainya. Dia tidak mau membuat Donghae sedih dengan melihatnya menangis, walaupun dia tidak mungkin menyembunyikan matanya yang bengkak. Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja, seketika bayangan akan kejadian hari itu menerpa Donghae dan dia memegang kepalanya yang sakit karena banjir kenangan.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, cepat panggil dokter Jung," suruh Leeteuk.

"Donghae-_ah_, _gwaenchanayo_?" Eunhyuk mencoba memegang Donghae, tetapi Donghae menepis tangan Eunhyuk dengan kasar.

"PERGI KAU! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI!" bentak Donghae.

"Hae… ini aku Eunhyuk."

Eunhyuk kembali mencoba memegang Donghae tetapi Donghae kembali menepisnya dengan membabi buta yang menyebabkannya jatuh dari tempat tidur. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya menangis putus asa sambil membantu Donghae bangun. Para member yang lain sangat kaget melihat Donghae membentak Eunhyuk. Mereka ikut membantu Donghae bangun, sementara Donghae kembali membentaknya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU DENGAN KEDUA TANGAN KOTORMU! PERGI KAU!" kali ini Donghae bukan hanya membentak, tetapi juga mendorong Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hae-_ah_? Aku hanya—" Eunhyuk masih tetap berusaha memegang Donghae, tidak diperdulikannya rasa sakit yang menyengat punggungnya saat berdiri dari jatuhnya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berhasil mengangkat Donghae ke tempat tidur.

"—Jangan pernah menyebut namaku lagi dengan mulut kotormu! Aku tidak sudi namaku dikotori orang hina sepertimu. PERGI!" wajah Donghae penuh dengan amarah.

"Aku akan kembali lagi nanti. _Hyung_, Siwon-_ah_, Kyuhyun-_ah_, tolong jaga Donghae!" kata Eunhyuk sambil berjalan dengan gontai keluar.

Setelah Eunhyuk menutup pintu, Donghae mulai tenang. Leeteuk, Yesung, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun memandangi Donghae dengan tatapan heran. Mereka tidak benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yang mereka tahu—dan yakini—Donghae tidak akan pernah sekalipun membentak Eunhyuk, apalagi sampai memaki-makinya dengan kasar.

"_Gwaenchanayo_, Donghae-_ah_?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Kenapa kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan, _hyung_?" Donghae mengabaikan pertanyaan Leeteuk dan malah bertanya balik.

Dokter Jung dan seorang perawat masuk.

"Biar dokter Jung yang menjelaskannya padamu," jawab Leeteuk.

"Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu setelah aku memeriksamu, Donghae-_ssi_."

Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tidak pernah sekalipun Donghae memperlakukannya seperti tadi. Donghae selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang romantis dan menyenangkan. Suaranya juga sangat lembut jika sedang berbicara dengannya. Tetapi tadi, Donghae membentak bahkan menghinanya. Eunhyuk meremas bagian kiri dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit, bahkan tangisan pun tidak bisa meredakan sakitnya. Setengah jam kemudian, Siwon keluar dan mengajak Eunhyuk masuk.

"Donghae _hyung_ sudah tidur, masuklah _hyung_!"

Eunhyuk segera bangkit dari duduknya—dia memang tidak ke mana-mana, hanya menunggu di samping pintu kamar Donghae—dan mengikuti Siwon ke dalam.

"Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?" tanya Leeteuk begitu dilihatnya Eunhyuk.

"_Anni_, Teukie _hyung_. Apa Donghae tidak apa-apa? Apa kata dokter Jung?"

"Besok Donghae akan menjalani _city scan_ untuk memastikan keadaannya."

"Apa… apa Donghae tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kejadian tadi?"

Mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mereka sama penasarannya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Aku masih ada syuting. Aku pergi dulu ya, Eunhyukkie. Kalau kau mau kutemani, kau boleh menelponku kapanpun," kata Leeteuk.

"Aku juga harus pergi, Eunhyuk-_ah_. Nanti aku akan kembali setelah menjemput Sungmin dan Ryeowook di Sukira," kata Yesung. "Kita keluar sama-sama _hyung_."

"_Ne_, kalau ada apa-apa aku akan mengabari kalian."

"Ayo, Kyu. Kita juga harus pergi!" ajak Siwon.

"Tapi aku—"

Kyuhyun yang tidak punya jadwal apa-apa malam ini menolak ajakan Siwon. Dia mau di sini saja. Siwon memberinya tatapan ayo-kita-keluar-sekarang-nanti-aku-jelaskan-di-luar. Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa mengikutinya. Eunhyuk tidak begitu memperhatikan mereka. Tatapannya terpaku pada wajah Donghae yang sedang tertidur.

"_Hyung_, kami akan keluar sebentar. Kau mau menitip sesuatu?" tanya Siwon.

"Tidak perlu."

"Jangan begitu _hyung_, aku tahu kau belum makan seharian ini. Aku akan membelikanmu nasi goreng kimchi," kata Siwon keras kepala.

"Terserah kau saja," balas Eunhyuk tidak bersemangat.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu _hyung_," pamit mereka berdua.

Setelah pintu mengayun tertutup di belakang mereka, Kyuhyun langsung menanyai Siwon.

"Jadi, kenapa kita juga harus keluar, Siwon _hyung_?"

"Kau lihat kan, tadi, betapa marahnya Donghae _hyung_ pada Eunhyuk _hyung_? Aku hanya ingin memberi mereka kesempatan untuk membicarakan masalah mereka berdua setelah Donghae _hyung_ bangun," jelas Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. Mereka pun meninggalkan kamar tersebut dan pergi mencari restoran terdekat. Mereka tidak bisa pergi ke kantin rumah sakit yang pastinya ramai dengan para pengunjung.

**LUMPUH**

Malam sudah turun ketika Donghae sadar. Dia menengok ke sebelah kirinya, melihat siapa yang sedang memegang tangannya. Dilihatnya pemilik tangan tersebut yang sepertinya sedang tidur dan perasaan rindu yang amat sangat melandanya. Perlahan diangkatnya tangannya yang bebas untuk mengusap-usap kepala Eunhyuk, tetapi segera diurungkannya saat perasaan marah dan cemburu kembali datang mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan Eunhyuk padanya. Ditepiskannya tangannya yang masih dipegang Eunhyuk dengan kasar. Eunhyuk tersentak bangun dan terkena pukulan tangan Donghae yang sedang mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Eunhyuk.

"Auwww… Hae-_ah_, kau sudah bangun? Apa kau lapar? Aku akan—" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir dan tidak memperdulikan kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Donghae dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin—"

"Bagian mana dari aku-tidak-ingin-melihatmu-lagi yang tidak kau mengerti, hah?"

"Ada apa, Hae-_ah_? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa aku sudah berbuat salah padamu? Aku minta—"

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah, aku yang salah. Aku salah karena aku sudah pernah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku yang salah karena aku pernah memercayakan hatiku padamu. Aku yang salah karena begitu bodohnya ditipu olehmu."

"Aku…" mata Eunhyuk mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dan aku tidak akan mengulang kesalahan itu. Sekarang pergi dari hadapanku!" bentaknya.

"_Mianhae_, Hae-_ah, jeongmal mianhaeyo_… tapi aku mohon beritahu aku apa salahku. _Jebal!_"

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak salah, aku yang salah. Jadi pergi sajalah!"

"Hae-_ah_, kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa cinta kita adalah kesalahan, kan?"

"Cinta? Kedengarannya menjijikkan kalau keluar dari mulutmu," kata Donghae sinis.

"Hae-_ah_…"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan sebut namaku lagi dengan mulut kotormu!"

Eunhyuk tidak tahan lagi, dia segera menghambur memeluk Donghae. Dia tidak sanggup mendengar kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulut _namjachingu_nya itu. Donghae memukul-mukul punggung Eunhyuk dan mendorong bahunya sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Kau boleh menghinaku sesukamu… tapi kumohon jangan menyebut cinta kita menjijikkan dan kau… kau menyesal karenanya," kata Eunhyuk disela-sela tangisnya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Donghae memukul Eunhyuk dengan membabi buta. Eunhyuk menahan erangannya. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada Donghae, merelakan tubuhnya menjadi sasaran kemarahan Donghae. Hal itu malah membuat Donghae semakin kalap, bukan hanya punggung Eunhyuk yang menjadi sasaran, tetapi kepalanya juga. Beberapa pukulan lagi dan Eunhyuk pingsan. Donghae mendorongnya jatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Dia menutup hatinya sepenuhnya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang dari membeli makanan, buru-buru meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya di atas meja dan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang terbaring di lantai dengan darah yang mengalir dari belakang kepalanya. Siwon segera membopong Eunhyuk dan menghentikan seorang dokter pertama yang ditemuinya. Sementara Kyuhyun mencoba mencari keterangan dari Donghae dan tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa. Siwon segera menelpon Leeteuk dan semua member sudah berkumpul di kamar Donghae dalam waktu satu jam.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu dengan Eunhyuk, tapi—" kata Leeteuk memulai.

"—Aku tidak punya urusan apa-apa dengan dia," potong Donghae.

"Apa maksudmu, Donghae. Bukankah—" Sungmin ikut angkat bicara.

"—Aku juga tidak punya urusan apapun dengan_mu_," kata Donghae yang menekankan pada kata _mu_.

"Apa maksudmu bilang begitu padaku?" tanya Sungmin yang mendengar nada sinis dalam kalimat Donghae barusan.

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sekarang? Aku mau istirahat."

"Kami tidak akan mengganggumu kalau kau sudah selesai menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Eunhyuk."

"Aku tidak berhutang penjelasan apapun pada kalian. Sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Kau _berhutang_ banyak penjelasan, Lee Donghae! Bagaimana mungkin kami membiarkanmu setelah kau membuat Eunhyuk terluka? Dia tidak pernah beranjak dari sisimu semenjak mendengar berita kecelakaanmu. Aku juga tidak yakin dia pernah sempat makan selama dua hari ini. Dan kau—" kata Sungmin yang mulai marah mendengar kalimat acuh dari Donghae.

"—Sepertinya _kau_ perhatian sekali dengannya, Lee Sungmin!"

"Oh, jadi ini ada hubungannya denganku. Sekarang jelaskan padaku atau aku akan membuat bukan hanya kakimu yang lumpuh," ancam Sungmin.

"Sungmin! Donghae! Cukup! Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Kita masih bisa membicarakannya baik-baik!" kata Leeteuk menengahi.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan apapun, _hyung_," kata Donghae keras kepala.

"Donghae-_ah_, _hyung_ mohon! Aku tidak bisa melihat kalian seperti ini. Lagipula, kau tidak kasihan pada Eunhyuk?" bujuk Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak perduli padanya," kata Donghae dingin.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskanlah demi persahabatan di antara kita, kalau kau masih menganggap aku sebagai _hyung_mu."

**To Be Continued**

**Aa~ aku nangis sendiri nulis ff ini T.T *Author labil**

**So, _eoteohke_?**

**Kota Daeng, 09-11022012**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mianhae, jeongmal mianhamnida yeoreobun m(_ _)m baru bias mengupdate sekarang. File saya hilang T.T Semoga chapter ini bisa mewakili permintaan maaf saya. Btw, sebelumnya saya mau balas review dulu. Bagi yang meripiu lewat akun, silahkan mengecek balasan lewat akun masing-masing. Saya hanya membalas ripiu yang tidak menggunakan akun di sini ^^**

**Diaskyu : Ne, aku juga bikinnya sambil nangis, chingu. Main, updatenya lama. Gomawo ^^**

**CocoEUNHYUK : Here the next chappie. Gomawo ^^**

**sora tuing-tuing : Ini lanjutannya, mian, gak bisa update cepat. Gomawo ^^**

**Park Soohee : Iya u,u mian gak bisa update cepat. Gomawo ^^**

**yheryin : ahahha, mian chingu, gak bisa bikin adegan NC -_-" tapi tetap RnR ya chapter duanya :pv Gomawo ^^**

**lee minji elf : baca aja lanjutannya biar tau :p Gomawo ^^**

**YeHyuk EunHae : annyeong ^^ Chwyn imnida, bangapseumnida ^^ NE, JEWELS ALWAYS FIGHT FOR LEE HYUKJAE! Gomawo ^^**

**anchovy : yang ngejelasin ya… Donghae sama Sungmin kali ya u,u mian gak bisa update cepat. Gomawo ^^**

**the baby jongie : mian gak bisa update cepat. Semoga dengan munculnya chapter dua ini, baby juga muncul buat RnR lagi :p Gomawo ^^**

**Zae-Hime : lihat di profile aku ya ^^ senangnya nemu Haehyuk shipper seKota \^o^/ mian gak bisa update cepat. Gomawo ^^**

**elfish : mian gak bisa update cepat. Goamwo ^^**

**lili : mian gak bisa update cepat. Gomawo ^^**

**0407minnie : annyeong ^^ mian gak bisa update cepat. Gomawo ^^**

**Eunhyukkie's lupa password : annyeong ^^ * lama gak lihat Kira di FFn *emang bisa ngelihat apa? u,u gak telat kok, aku yang telat update u,u ahahha, mari belajar bersama \^.^/ semoga passwordnya gak lupa lagi. Gomawo ^^**

**HaeHyuk'S daUGhter : here the next chappie. Gomawo ^^**

**Dyna : sudah update tuh, RnR lagi ya ^^ Gomawo ^^**

**Hufthh, done. Happy reading ^^**

**Disclaimer**

**All cast belong to God and themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**Cast**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**And all of Super Junior member**

**Length**

**Two shoot**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Boy x Boy, semi canon. Rated M karena bahasa yang vulgar, no NC. I had warn you, so, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASHING AT PAIRING, PLEASE!**

**Summary**

**"Aku hanya memiliki satu hati dan sudah kuberikan padamu. Kalau suatu hari nanti—entah keajaiban apa yang terjadi—kau merindukanku, datanglah padaku. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu apa-apa, tapi satu yang ku tahu, akan selalu ada Lee Hyukjae untuk seorang Lee Donghae."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LUMPUH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Donghae akan menjalani pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Eunhyuk yang dibantu Sungmin untuk berdiri hanya berani memandangi Donghae dari jauh. Bukan karena takut akan dipukul lagi oleh Donghae hingga babak belur, tetapi karena tidak mau lagi mendengar Donghae meremehkan ketulusan cintanya. Dia sanggup mendengar hinaan apapun untuk dirinya, tetapi tidak untuk perasaan yang tulus dirasakannya.

"Dari hasil pemeriksaan—bisa Anda lihat—tidak ada tulang yang patah. Tetapi urat syaraf di bagian pinggang ke bawah mengalami syok ringan karena tertabrak. Itu yang menyebabkan kaki Anda lumpuh," kata dokter Jung menjelaskan keadaan Donghae sambil menunjuk foto-foto hasil pemeriksaan Donghae.

"Apa lumpuhnya akan permanen, dok?" tanya Leeteuk yang menemani Donghae.

"Sepertinya tidak. Tetapi kami akan melakukan _city scan_ lagi setelah Donghae-_ssi_ menjalani terapi berjalan selama seminggu untuk benar-benar memastikan keadaannya."

Eunhyuk segera meminta Sungmin membawanya pergi dari situ setelah dilihatnya Donghae yang akan kembali ke kamar setelah menjalani pemeriksaan dan sebentar lagi akan melewati mereka.

"Kau tidak mau menyapanya?" tanya Sungmin.

"_Anni_. Aku sudah puas melihatnya," jawab Eunhyuk.

Sungmin sangat ingin memberitahu Eunhyuk kalau Donghae sudah tidak marah lagi padanya. Tetapi ditahannya. Dia ingin memberi kesempatan kepada Donghae untuk menjelaskannya sendiri. Untung saja benturan di kepala Eunhyuk tidak berakibat fatal padanya. Kepalanya kini diperban, juga badannya yang mengalami lebam-lebam di punggungnya.

Hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan Eunhyuk selama beberapa hari ini. Memandangi Donghae dari jauh. Seperti sekarang, dia sengaja meminta perawat untuk tidak menutup pintu ruangan agar dia bisa melihat Donghae yang sedang menjalani terapinya. Eunhyuk menahan keras keinginannya untuk berlari menghampiri Donghae saat dilihatnya _namja_ itu hampir terjatuh. 'Cepatlah sembuh, Donghae!'

Donghae sangat merindukan Eunhyuk. Semenjak dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari itu, rasanya dia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok merutuki kebodohannya kalau saja Siwon dan Shindong tidak menahannya.

"Eunhyuk akan semakin sedih kalau kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri," kata Sungmin waktu itu.

'_Jeongmal mianhaeyo_, Hyukkie-_ah_.' Donghae meminta member yang lain untuk tidak memberi tahu Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya. Dia sebenarnya sangat ingin menjelaskan semuanya sendiri kepada Eunhyuk, tetapi dia memutuskan kalau lebih baik begini. Lebih baik Eunhyuk marah dan menjauhinya. Dia hanyalah _namja pabbo_ yang dikuasai rasa cemburu—dan lumpuh. Lagipula dia sudah menyakiti Eunhyuk terlalu dalam, tidak hanya fisik, tetapi juga hatinya. Dia sangat malu bertemu Eunhyuk saat ini.

"Apa Hyukkie—Eunhyuk sudah sembuh, _hyung_?" Donghae merasa tidak pantas lagi memanggil Eunhyuk dengan Hyukkie—itu adalah panggilan sayang yang ditujukan untuk Eunhyuk, tetapi dia adalah orang yang sudah menyakiti Eunhyuk.

"Kau tahu sendiri Eunhyukkie bagaimana. Dia tidak tahan dengan apapun yang berbau rumah sakit. Saat dia bangun, dia langsung merengek minta pulang. Apa kau ingin aku menyuruhnya datang?" tawar Leeteuk.

"Tidak usah _hyung_, aku ingin Eunhyuk banyak beristirahat. Maukah kau menjaganya untukku _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja." Leeteuk sebenarnya kasihan kepada mereka berdua. 'Kenapa ini bisa terjadi pada kalian?' tanyanya dalam hati—entah kepada siapa.

Sesampainya di kamar, Leeteuk segera membantu Donghae naik ke atas tempat tidur.

"Sekarang kau juga istirhatlah. Aku harus pergi, tapi aku akan menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook untuk menemanimu."

"Tidak perlu _hyung_, aku tahu kalian sangat sibuk. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Mereka sedang tidak ada jadwal, Hae-_ah_."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan kalian."

"Kau tidak akan merepotkan siapa-siapa. Lagipula aku tidak mau Eunhyukkie membantai kami semua karena tidak menjagamu dengan baik."

Donghae tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. Dia membayangkan Eunhyuk yang marah—tidak—Eunhyuknya tidak akan marah, hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal, tetapi dia tidak sanggup membayangkan bagian Eunhyuk membantai semua member Super Junior.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LUMPUH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae sudah selesai menjalani pemeriksaan _city scan_nya yang kedua dan dokter Jung meyakinkannya kalau tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Setelah menjalani terapi hingga kakinya bisa lagi digerakkan, Donghae harus mengistirahatkan kakinya selama tiga bulan baru bisa menggunakan kakinya seperti biasa. Karena tidak mau merepotkan member yang lain dengan bolak-balik lokasi syuting-rumah sakit, Donghae memaksa dokter Jung untuk mengizinkannya pulang.

Leeteuk dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk membuat pesta penyambutan kecil-kecilan. Eunhyuk ikut membantu yang lainnya menghiasi _dorm_ mereka, tetapi beralasan keras bahwa dia harus berlatih untuk pertunjukkan musikalnya saat Donghae pulang, jadi dia tidak bisa ikut menyambut kepulangan Donghae.

"Selamat datang kembali, Donghae-_ah_!"

"Selamat datang kembali _hyung_!"

"_Gomawoyo hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul_."

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari satu sosok yang sangat dirindukannya, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya di manapun.

"Hyukkie sedang ada pertunjukkan musikal, jadi dia tidak bisa ikut menyambutmu. Tapi dia membantu memasang hiasan-hiasan di kamarmu," kata Leeteuk yang melihat kekecewaan di wajah Donghae.

"Apa punggung—apa dia tidak terlalu memaksakan diri?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Kau tahu sendiri _hyung_, Eunhyuk _hyung_ orangnya bagaimana. Dia tidak mungkin melalaikan kewajibannya, apalagi berhenti menari karena pung—" Ryeowook buru-buru mengubah penjelasannya, "—kau tahu kan, menari dan musik adalah seluruh hidupnya?"

"Sudah, sudah, Donghae baru saja pulang. Pesta penyambutannya sampai di sini saja, kita harus membiarkannya istirahat," suruh Leeteuk.

"Biar aku yang mengantar Donghae _hyung_ ke kamar," tawar Ryeowook yang merasa tidak enak karena menyinggung masalah punggung Eunhyuk yang dipukuli oleh Donghae.

Donghae membiarkan saja Ryeowook mendorong kursi roda yang didudukinya ke kamar. Setelah menanyakan apa ada lagi yang dibutuhkan Donghae dan dijawab tidak ada olehnya, Ryeowook meninggalkan Donghae untuk istirahat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LUMPUH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Yoboseyo._"

"Selamat malam, Heechul _hyung_."

"_Ne_, ada apa Eunhyuk-_ah_? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Donghae?"

"_Anni, hyung_. Aku… bolehkah aku memakai kamar tidurmu?"

Heechul sudah mendapat penjelasan mengenai keretakan hubungan antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Biasanya dia tidak akan mau mengizinkan siapapun mengacak-acak kamarnya, tetapi untuk saat ini dia tidak boleh egois.

"_Ne_, pakailah. Tapi jangan mengacak-acak kamarku, _arraseo_!"

"_Ne, hyung. Gomapta. Annyeong._"

Eunhyuk mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya. Dia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Donghae. Dia akan masuk saat Donghae tertidur. Kalau Donghae terbangun di tengah malam, Eunhyuk akan menggunakan kamar Heechul untuk bersembunyi sementara. Setelah memberitahu rencananya kepada member yang lain dan meminta mereka—untuk yang kesekian kalinya—merahasiakannya, dia meminta Shindong untuk memberitahunya kalau Donghae sudah tidur. Leeteuk pindah ke kamar Eunhyuk.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Shindong _hyung_."

"_Gwaenchanayo_, Eunhyuk-_ah_. Sepertinya Donghae sudah tidur. Ryeowook mengantarnya ke kamar berjam-jam yang lalu. Aku juga mau tidur dulu ya, Hyuk," lapor Shindong yang sekarang berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Maafkan aku sudah mengganggu tidurmu _hyung_." Tetapi sepertinya Shindong tidak mendengarnya karena pintu sudah mengayun tertutup bersamaan dengan permintaan maaf Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melangkah hati-hati menuju kamar Donghae. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi, diputarnya gagang pintu yang ada di hadapannya sepelan mungkin. Dia tidak tahu alasan apa yang harus diberikannya kalau sampai Donghae terbangun. Donghae sebenarnya tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya melayang terus memikirkan Eunhyuk. Dia merasa sangat dekat sekaligus jauh dari Eunhyuk. Dekat karena mereka hanya terpisah satu lantai. Jauh karena dia tidak bisa lagi menyentuhnya seperti dulu.

Ketika didengarnya pintu membuka, Donghae segera menutup matanya dan berpura-pura tidur. Dia tidak mau membuat Leeteuk—yang sekamar dengannya—merasa khawatir kalau melihatnya belum tidur. Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan menuju tempat tidur Donghae. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai di samping tempat tidur, takut membangunkan Donghae kalau dia duduk di sampingnya, di atas tempat tidur. Dia mengamati wajah tidur Donghae.

"_Jeongmal geuripta_, Hae-_ah_," katanya nyaris berbisik.

Donghae menegang mendengar suara yang selama ini dirindukannya. Dia sudah sangat ingin membuka matanya dan membalas perkataan Eunhyuk, tetapi kalau dia bangun sekarang, dia takut Eunhyuk akan segera pergi. 'Aku tahu aku sudah tidak pantas lagi mendapatkan—bahkan itu sekecil apapun—perhatian dari Eunhyuk, tapi biarkan Eunhyuk di sini lebih lama, Tuhan.' Doanya dalam hati. Donghae mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat agar Eunhyuk tidak curiga. Untunglah cahaya di kamar Donghae remang-remang. Kamarnya hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur yang berputar-putar menampilkan gambar binatang laut berwarna biru.

Eunhyuk masih setia memandangi wajah Donghae, tanpa sadar dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap-usap kepala Donghae. Donghae yang tidak siap mendapat sentuhan fisik dari Eunhyuk refleks menggerakkan kepalanya. Eunhyuk langsung menarik tangannya dan menunduk di samping tempat tidur. Lima belas menit berlalu dan tidak terjadi apa-apa, Eunhyuk memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya Donghae masih tertidur.

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya lega. "Hufthh, nyaris saja. Eunhyuk _pabbo_!" katanya merutuki dirinya sendiri. Donghae menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

Kali ini Eunhyuk lebih berhati-hati. Dia menjepit kedua tangannya di antara pahanya agar tidak bisa menyentuh Donghae lagi.

"_Nan neomu jeongmal mianhaeyo_, Hae-_ah_. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku padamu, tapi kuharap kau mau memberitahuku kalau kau sudah sembuh nanti."

_'Nado jeongmal mianhaeyo_, Eunhyuk-_ah_.' kata Donghae dalam hati.

"Bersabarlah, Teukie _hyung_ memberitahuku kau bisa berjalan lagi kalau kau rajin mengikuti terapi. Aku memang tidak bisa menemanimu, tapi aku sudah menitipkan pada angin semangatku untukmu, aku harap dia menerbangkannya ke manapun kau berada."

'Hyuk.'

"Aku hanya memiliki satu hati dan sudah kuberikan padamu. Kalau suatu hari nanti—entah keajaiban apa yang terjadi—kau merindukanku, datanglah padaku. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu apa-apa, tapi satu yang ku tahu, akan selalu ada Lee Hyukjae untuk seorang Lee Donghae."

Eunhyuk tidak benar-benar menyusun kata-katanya. Dia hanya menumpahkan perasaannya.

"Kau sudah menjadi hidupku dan aku tidak pernah membayangkan bertambah tua tanpamu. Tapi lihatlah kita sekarang, seperti dua orang asing. _Nan eoteoke_, Hae-_ah_?" Eunhyuk mulai terisak.

Donghae tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura tidur. Dibukanya kedua matanya dan didapatinya Eunhyuk sedang mengusap-usap kedua matanya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi, tapi—"

Eunhyuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena yang ada di hadapannya kini bukan wajah Donghae yang sedang tertidur, tetapi Donghae yang kini sudah bangun dan duduk.

"_Mianhae_… aku-aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu tidurmu. Aku akan segera k-keluar." Eunhyuk buru-buru bangkit dan membalikkan badannya, tetapi Donghae sudah menahannya dengan memegang tangannya.

"Kau boleh memukulku lagi, tapi kumohon jangan mengatakan apapun mengenai perasaan yang pernah ada di antara kita. Kau boleh tidak percaya, tapi aku mencintaimu dengan tulus. Kau boleh menghinaku sesukamu, tapi jangan—"

Donghae segera meraih Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. Berhati-hati saat meletakkan tangannya di punggung Eunhyuk.

"_Nan neomu jeongmal mianhaeyo_, Eunhyuk-_ah_. Aku sudah menyakitimu."

"Hae… kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?"

"Aku tidak seharusnya marah padamu."

Donghae segera menjelaskan kejadian hari itu ketika dia baru pulang dari Taiwan.

"_Mianhae_… aku seharusnya meminta penjelasan darimu. Tapi waktu itu aku dikuasai rasa cemburu dan marah. Aku—aku malah menghinamu dan bahkan memukulmu. Harusnya kau balas memukulku agar aku sadar—"

Eunhyuk malah tertawa mendengar penjelasan Donghae.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kupikir kau sangat membenciku sampai kau tega melakukan itu semua, tapi ternyata kau melakukannya karena cemburu, hahha. Kau lucu sekali, Hae-_ah_."

Donghae terperangah mendengar jawaban polos yang keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk. Dia tidak pernah menyangka—Eunhyuk bahkan hanya menganggap alasannya konyol dan tertawa karenanya. 'Terkutuklah aku kalau sampai aku menyakiti Eunhyuk lagi!'

"Kau tidak merasa marah sedikitpun padaku?"

"_Anni_," jawab Eunhyuk masih dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Donghae menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Eunhyuk karena gemas. Eunhyuk merasa geli karenanya.

"Geli, Hae-_ah_. Apa kau mendengar semua yang kuucapkan dari awal?" tanya Eunhyuk curiga.

"_Ne_, dari mana kau mendapat kata-kata sebagus itu?"

"Tentu saja dari dalam lubuk hatiku," kata Eunhyuk kesal karena merasa Donghae meremehkan dirinya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang hatimu hanya ada satu dan sudah kau berikan padaku? Apa kau punya dua hati?" tanya Donghae—pura-pura—polos.

"Itu—maksudku—aku—"

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dari Eunhyuk dan malah gantian menertawai Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Donghae semakin keras tertawa melihatnya.

"_Ya!_ Hae-_ah_, berhentilah tertawa!"

Donghae sudah berhenti tertawa. Tetapi dilihatnya Eunhyuk masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau kau mem_pout_kan bibirmu terus, aku akan menciummu," ancam Donghae.

"Dasar ikan mesum! A-akhh…" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba meringis kesakitan.

"_Gwaenchanayo_, Eunhyuk-_ah_? Apa punggungmu masih sakit?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

"_Anni, gwaenchanayo_," jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lembut, tidak mau membuat Donghae terlalu khawatir padanya karena Donghae lebih membutuhkannya dalam keadaan sehat dan ceria.

"Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Hae-_ah_."

"Sini, biar aku lihat!"

Eunhyuk sebenarnya tidak mau memperlihatkan punggungnya kepada Donghae. Donghae pasti akan kembali merasa bersalah sementara Eunhyuk merasa baik-baik saja dan tidak marah padanya atas perlakuan kasarnya. Tetapi diturutinya juga permintaan Donghae.

"Sebaiknya kau berbaring, Hyukkie-_ah_, agar aku bisa melihat lukamu dengan jelas."

Eunhyuk berbaring menelungkup. "Tidak apa-apa, Hae-_ah_. Lukanya sudah sembuh, hanya ada beberapa yang masih berbekas," jelas Eunhyuk mencoba menenangkan Donghae.

Tetapi tidak begitu yang dilihat Donghae saat mengangkat baju yang dikenakan Eunhyuk dan memperlihatkan punggunggnya. Kulit yang seharusnya putih bersih tanpa cela kini terlihat dihiasi lebam berwarna kehitam-hitaman. Donghae semakin merasa bersalah. Dikecupnya dengan sangat lembut setiap lebam yang menghiasi punggung Eunhyuk. Bukannya mengobati, Donghae malah membuat Eunhyuk mengerang karena kecupannya—walaupun bukan erangan penuh kesakitan.

"Euunggg…"

Itu suara yang selalu didengar Donghae dalam tidurnya—bahkan saat dia merasa sangat marah pada Eunhyuk—dan sangat diinginkannya.

"Kau tidak sedang menggodaku kan, Hyukkie? Kalau kau merasa sakit, bilang saja."

"_Anni_, kalau kau berhenti menciumi punggungku, aku tidak akan—euungg…"

Donghae kembali menciumi punggung Eunhyuk. Dia tahu seharusnya dia menahan dirinya. Tetapi dia sudah nyaris gila karena terus memimpikan malam-malam yang mereka habiskan di atas ranjang dengan tubuh telanjang. Dia bergerak untuk menindih Eunhyuk, tetapi dirasakannya kakinya yang tetap di tempatnya. Kesadaran itu langsung membungkusnya dan dia berhenti menciumi punggung Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang merasa kehilangan sentuhan Donghae berbalik dan menemukan Donghae yang berbaring di sebelahnya sambil memandangi langit-langit.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah berharap kau membenciku dan segera melupakanku. Aku tidak akan marah kalau sekarang kau sudah punya penggantiku. Aku sudah merelakanmu, Eunhyuk-_ah_."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Hae. Apa maksudmu mencari penggantimu?"

Donghae berbalik menatap Eunhyuk, "Lihat aku, aku lumpuh. Aku tidak mungkin menjagamu apalagi memuaskanmu."

"Kau akan segera berjalan lagi, Hae-_ah_. Kau tidak akan lumpuh selamanya."

"Tapi sampai kapan?"

"Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana ataupun mencari siapa-siapa. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Dan kau tidak benar-benar lumpuh, Hae-_ah_."

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti. Eunhyuk bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur. Dia berjalan memutari tempat tidur dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Donghae. Dipandangnya Donghae dari atas hingga bawah dan berhenti tepat di daerah selangkangannya. Sambil memberi Donghae tatapan seduktif, Eunhyuk mulai merangkak naik ke tempat tidur. Digigitnya daerah tepat ditengah-tengah selangkangan Donghae dari luar. Donghae mengerang tertahan.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak benar-benar lumpuh kan, Hae-ah!"

Setelah memberikan sebuah kedipan menggoda, Eunhyuk kembali merangkak menindih Donghae. Donghae segera menarik kepala Eunhyuk dan melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Eunhyuk yang awalnya kewalahan mengimbangi ciuman panas Donghae akhirnya mulai mendominasi. Sekarang bukan waktunya bermanja-manja dengan sentuhan Donghae, kali ini adalah gilirannya untuk memuaskan _namjachingu_nya. Eunhyuk ingin meyakinkan Donghae bahwa dia satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya dan akan selalu ada di sampingnya dalam keadaan apapun. Entah tangan siapa yang melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuh mereka, yang pasti sekarang mereka benar-benar telanjang.

Eunhyuk membantu Donghae duduk dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya dan segera naik ke pangkuan Donghae sambil melipat kakinya, Eunhyuk berdiri dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dan mulai menurunkan badannya perlahan-lahan. Karena gerakan Donghae yang terbatas, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk memasukkan junior Donghae tanpa penetrasi ke dalam single holenya. Walaupun rasanya sangat sakit, Eunhyuk bersikeras menahannya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Hyukkie-_ah_, aku tidak mau menyakitimu lagi walau hanya sebentar," kata Donghae yang melihat ekspresi kesakitan di wajah Eunhyuk.

"_Anni, gwaenchanannyo_, aku sangat merindukan juniormu di dalam tubuhku," kata Eunhyuk manja.

"Ahhh…" desah Donghae setelah juniornya tertanam sempurna di dalam single hole Eunhyuk.

Setelah mendiamkannya selama semenit, Eunhyuk mulai menaik-turunkan badannya di atas pangkuan Donghae.

"Ahhh… ohhh… ahhh…" Eunhyuk mengerang karena gerakannya sendiri.

Melihat keadaan Eunhyuk yang sedang menaik-turunkan badannya dengan keringat yang mulai berjatuhan mengaliri tubuhnya ditambah erangan seksi yang keluar dari bibirnya membuat Donghae bersumpah akan menjadikan Eunhyuk tahanannya selama seminggu segera setelah dia bisa berjalan kembali. Tidak mau hanya menjadi penonton, Donghae meraih junior Eunhyuk dan mengocoknya secepat Eunhyuk bergerak. Tangan yang satunya membantu Eunhyuk menaik-turunkan badannya. Sementara Eunhyuk semakin menggila karena sentuhan Donghae. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa mengingat dia hampir saja kehilangan sentuhan itu untuk selamanya. Eunhyuk klimaks terlebih dahulu disusul Donghae kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LUMPUH**

**.**

**.**

.

Mereka bercinta tiga kali. Walaupun mereka tidak bisa mencoba berbagai posisi, tetap saja rasanya luar biasa. Malam itu dihabiskan Donghae dengan menikmati permainan single Eunhyuk. Kelelahan setelah pertunjukkan musikalnya ditambah kegiatan mereka barusan, Eunhyuk jatuh tertidur dengan junior Donghae yang masih tertanam di dalam tubuhnya. Donghae yang tidak percaya dengan malam yang baru saja dihabiskannya dengan Eunhyuk memandangi punggung Eunhyuk dan mulai mengecupnya perlahan dengan sangat lembut, tidak mau membangunkan pemiliknya.

"Kau tahu, Eunhyuk-_ah_, saat aku pertama kali melihatmu, aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu. Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan tidak memilikimu dalam hidupku. _Gomapta_," katanya masih sambil menciumi punggung Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sangat bahagia dalam tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMPAH! Saya sudah mencoba untuk membuat bagian NC tapi gagal terus -_-" jadi ya, beginilah hasilnya. Jeongmal mianhamnida readerdeul m(_ _)m **

**BIG THANK'S TO :**

**Eunhyuk's Wife | Lee Jae En | Diaskyu | Park Minnie**

**CocoEUNHYUK | Jewel Hyuk | ressijewelll**

**sora tuing-tuing | Park Soohee | yheryin | lee minji elf**

**anchovy | Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie | Hearthyuk**

**ChaaChulie247 | the baby jongie | Baby-ya | Zae-Hime**

**elfish | lili | ceekuchiki **

**MissELFVIP | Arit291 | 0704minnie | Meyla Rahma**

**Eunhyukkie's | nyukkunyuk | HaeHyuk'S daughter**

**Dyna | sweetink | Haruka el-Q | 0212echy**

**RnR lagi ya ^^**

**Kota Daeng, 09-11022012**


End file.
